1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus capable of making, when different font rendering systems are respectively used during display and during output in a document application, fonts during the display and during the output the same rendering result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional font rendering system, there has existed a function of automatically outputting, if an output instruction is issued to a character string in which one font is designated, the character string in an alternative font existing in an output environment when the designated front does not exist in the output environment (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-325035).
In a printer driver in which a plurality of print data generation units having a font substitution function is switched for each page to output print data, there has existed a technique that can standardize a physical font to be used for font substitution by all the print data generation units (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-259101).
However, in a system in which a character that cannot be output in a designated font in a text character string in which only one font can be designated is displayed in an alternative font, when data is output to another font rendering system, rendering results on the display side and the output side differ from each other.